Setsuna Higashi
jest młodą dziewczyną, która wydaje się być nastolatką. Pracuje dla Labiryntu jako Do odcinka 23, i jest pierwszym z trzech oryginalnych członków do stawienia się, a także jedyną kobietą w grupie. Jej Pickrun, Akarun, ma wstążkę i skrzydła. Jej Alter Ego Cure jest Osobowość Pierwsz razSetsuna została pokazana jako zimna i odizolowana dziewczyna, o chytrej naturze, która pozostała lojalna tylko Moebiusowi. Kiedy ona, jako Setsuna, spotyka Love, natura Love i pokazane jej „szczęście” z początku było postrzegane jako nic, ale z czasem powoli zaczęła otwierać się do dziewczyn i ostatecznie jej serce zaczęło pękać kawałek po kawałku, ale pozostała uparta i dumna. Nie chciała przyznać, że ma słabość i rzuciłaby się na nią lekko, zanim odskoczy, gdy będzie zirytowana. Po zmianie stron wydaje się, że straciła większość upartego umysłu i jest zazwyczaj słodka, powściągliwa i cierpliwa. Ale w głębi duszy napotykała ciągłe zamieszanie, gdy inni próbowali ją zwabić, sprawiając, że twarz była przeszłością, przez co często wyrażała smutek i poczucie winy. Jest szczerze naiwna wobec spraw tego świata i brakuje jej umiejętności społecznych, ale z pomocą dziewczyn jest w stanie przejść dalej. Zachowała swoją mądrą naturę i wykorzystuje ją w potrzebie. Wygląd Jako Eas, Setsuna ma puste czerwone oczy i srebrne włosy średniej długości z długimi, schludnymi warstwowymi grzywkami zakrywającymi uszy noszone cienką czarną opaską na głowę. Jej strój składa się z czarnej skórzanej kurtki odsłaniającej ramiona i środek tułowia, oprawionej dwoma dużymi malinowymi klejnotami. Szary materiał wystaje na pępek, a czerwonymi liniami kurtki. Duży kołnierz jest czerwony wewnątrz z futrzaną podszewką. Nosi także czarne krótkie spodenki, dławik i parę czarnych rękawiczek operowych z puszystym wykończeniem i dwiema malinowymi bransoletkami. Jej pończochy do uda były obszyte puszystym materiałem i czerwoną wstążką, noszone ze spiczastymi czerwonymi czółenkami z ciemnoczerwonym klejnotem. W przebraniu Setsuny jej włosy zachowały swój styl, ale stały się ciemnofioletowe i wydają się grubsze, a do 24 odcinka jej oczy pozostały martwe. Pokazano ją w jasnoniebieskiej i białej sukience na obcasach, bolerku i czapce przeciwsłonecznej, aż do zmartwychwstania, kiedy zaczęła nosić jasnoczerwony top pod białym marszczonym topem i parę jasnobeżowych szortów z trzema guzikami przyszytymi do każdego z nich bok. Czasami łączy to z kurtką w kolorze indygo. Zawsze nosi naszyjnik z koniczyny, który dała jej Love. Do ćwiczeń tańca zakłada różowo-czerwoną koszulę noszoną pod ciemną rubinową bluzą z białym akcentem na ramionach i kieszeniami po obu stronach tułowia. Nosi również dopasowaną minispódniczkę, czarne pończochy i ciemne rubinowe szpilki z białym akcentem. Jako Cure Passion, jej włosy rosną do talii i wydają się grubo warstwowe z jasnoróżowym kolorem. Jej grzywka nieznacznie zmienia kształt i zyskuje białą tiarę z rubinowym diamentowym klejnotem pośrodku i czerwonym sercem po obu stronach akcentowanych skrzydłami, a także dopasowane kolczyki serca i biały naszyjnik. Jej czerwona sukienka ma czarną podszewkę i dekolt z marszczeniami i czarną wstążką przechodzącą w dół po lewej, związaną w kokardę. Zaokrąglone ramiona i dołączone rękawy pasują do siebie, podobnie jak jej dwuwarstwowa spódnica. Dolna warstwa jest szkarłatna. Nosi także czarne rajstopy z elastanu i parę czarnych butów z czerwonym mankietem i wstążką owiniętą wokół stopy. Historia Eas Eas po raz pierwszy spotyka Momozono Love podczas pracy w wróżbiarskim domu w Labiryncie. Ona, przebrana wówczas za Setsunę, mówi Love, że wkrótce „spotka się z wielkim szczęściem”. Później Eas zakłóca koncert Trinity, na którym była Love, przywołując Nakewameke, który atakuje Chinen Miyuki, lidera trio tanecznego. Jednak Eas następnie świadczy, że Love zyskuje zdolność przemieniania się w Cure Peach i pokonania potwora. Eas wycofuje się w cień, oznajmiając z zimnym śmiechem, że była pewna, że się jeszcze spotkają. Eas, teraz jako Setsuna, znajduje Love grającą w Lucky Draw w mieście i prosi ją o wycieczkę po mieście. Podczas i po trasie próbuje ukraść Linkruna Love. Po powtarzających się niepowodzeniach Setsuna otrzymuje od Love naszyjnik z koniczyny, który jest tylko przedmiotem, który na początku pokazuje, że jest przyjazna. Setsuna i Love spotykają się później, tym razem z Miki i Inori z nią. Podczas spotkania Setsuna po raz kolejny próbuje ukraść Linkrun Love, ale kiedy zareagował, odkłada go. Moebius zaczyna zdawać sobie sprawę, że coś przeszkadza Setsunie, podobnie jak Eas, w wyeliminowaniu Pretty Cure, więc daje jej karty Nakisakebe. Po użyciu cierniste, ciemnozielone winorośle wbijają się w jej skórę. Zostaje uratowana dopiero wtedy, gdy Pretty Cure pokonają go po ciężkiej walce. Za trzecim razem, gdy karta zostanie użyta, Akarun zostaje zauważony w mieście, ale trudno jest wybrać swojego pana. Pnącza całkowicie ją wiążą, ale Nakisakebe zostaje pokonany, powstrzymując dalsze obrażenia. Zmartwychwstanie Soular rozmawia z Eas po trzeciej porażce, ponieważ Moebius dał jej ostatnią szansę na pokonanie Pretty Cure. Podczas czwartego ataku Nakisakebe Cure Peach napotyka Eas. Setsuna ujawnia swoją ludzką tożsamość i łamie naszyjnik z koniczyny. Po ostatecznej bitwie między nią a Cure Peach ciało Eas umiera z powodu ofiarowania jej życia. Jednak ona zostaje uratowana przez Akaruna, nadając jej nową formę: Cure Passion. Chociaż Love akceptuje ją natychmiast, odchodzi, sprzeczając się co robić. Setsuna zdała sobie sprawę, że teraz, gdy Labirynt ją wyrzucił, nie ma dokąd pójść. Wędrując po ulicach, spotyka Love i jej rodzinę, którzy idą do restauracji, aby zjeść. Love przekonuje ją do przyłączenia się, a Setsuna zaczyna się bardziej bawić. Westar, chcąc potwierdzić, że Eas zmieniła strony i prawdopodobnie ją odzyska, atakuje miasto wieżą zamienioną w Nakewameke. Cure Peach najpierw stawia czoła zagrożeniu samodzielnie, ale potem Setsuna, zdając sobie sprawę, że czuje się bardziej szczęśliwa spędzając czas z Love, staje się Cure Passion i używa Happiness Hurricane, aby oczyścić Nakewameke. Matka Love oferuje Setsunie pozostanie w ich domu, co ona akceptuje. Setsuna i Cure Passion Chociaż Setsuna przystosowuje się do społeczeństwa normalnej dziewczyny, wciąż prześladują ją jej przeszłe czyny, ponieważ widzi Eas wszędzie, gdzie się udaje. Jednak jest wspierana przez resztę Pretty Cure, a kiedy Nakewameke reprezentujący Eas, atakuje dziewczyny, konfrontuje się z podróbką i pokonuje ją z dziewczynami, pozostawiając swoją przeszłość na spoczynek. Później uważa, że powinna zacząć tańczyć z dziewczynami, stając się częścią ich grupy tanecznej Clover, i choć się waha, otrzymuje pomoc od Inori. Setsuna przenosi się do szkoły Love. Okazuje się, że jest dość zdolna i pracowita, poprawnie rozwiązując problemy matematyczne i dobrze uprawiając sport. To przyciąga uwagę wielu fanów, a ona staje się popularna, ku przerażeniu Daisuke. Po tym, jak Westar przekształca maszynę do rzucania w Nakewameke, Cure Berry używa Buruna do zmiany mundurów grupy. Setsuna zaczyna biec do domu i cała czwórka oczyszcza Nakewameke. Pewnego dnia, gdy Setsuna i Love robią zakupy, Setsuna zastanawia się, jak Labyrinth sobie radzi ze swoją misją. Podczas jedzenia pączków w sklepie Kaoru wyjaśnia, czym jest Infinity i dlaczego jest po niej Labirynt. Chociaż dziewczyny się tym martwią, postanawiają jak najlepiej pokonać złoczyńców. W drodze do domu kilka osób mówi im dobre rzeczy, które mają się wydarzyć następnego dnia. Okazuje się, że po pokonaniu Labiryntu i Nakewameke, który zatrzymał zegar, tak naprawdę Chiffon jest Infinity, zanim powiedział: Chiffon znika. Wyjście do Labiryntu Gdy Chiffon został schwytany przez Northę i udał się do Labiryntu, Pretty Cure odkryli, że Labirynt przejmuje kontrolę nad wszystkimi równoległymi światami i zostanie zniszczony, jeśli nie zdołają go uratować, aby uratować Chiffona i pokonać Labirynt. Nie mieli wyboru, musieli powiedzieć swoim przyjaciołom i rodzinie, że są Pretty Cure, przemienionymi na ich oczach i wyjaśnili im wszystko i że idą do Labiryntu. Kiedy Setsuna miała użyć swojego Linkruna do teleportacji jej i innych, ich rodzice powstrzymali ich, mówiąc, że to jest zbyt niebezpieczne i powiedzieli, co się stanie, jeśli nie przeżyją. Wrócili więc do dziewcząt i pozostali przez chwilę, zgodnie z decyzją rodziców, ale nie mogą dłużej czekać, więc uciekli, ale ich rodzice wiedzieli o tym, ale wrócili się pożegnać i obiecali wrócić. Wkrótce zmienili się w Pretty Cures i zostali teleportowani do Labiryntu. Pretty Cure dotarły do Labiryntu i na szczęście dla nich Cure Passion jest przewodnikiem po Labiryncie, ponieważ była mieszkanką i miała wysoką rangę. Potem zobaczyli grupę ludzi zmierzających do Wieży Moebiusa, a ona powiedziała, że muszą być na linii, inaczej zostaną zauważeni. Widzą starego mężczyznę niosącego ciężkie pudło, a Love chciała mu pomóc, ale Setsuna powstrzymał ją, mówiąc, że jeśli to zrobi, zostaną zauważeni, więc zostawili starszego mężczyznę, który mówi „Wszystko dla lorda Moebiusa” z drugimi Mieszkańcami i Pretty Cures przepraszają, że tak właśnie jest w Labiryncie. Gdy dotarli do Wieży, pobiegli, ale potem zostali odkryci przez Moebiusa i Kleina. Kiedy dotarli do wejścia, pojawił się Sorewatase i zaatakował Pretty Cure. Zniszczyli potwora i weszli do środka. Cure Passion poprowadziła ich do Moebiusa, ale poszło tu i tam, że był to labirynt i różne korytarze, które się zmieniały, że Cure Passion nie może znaleźć drogi. Nagle wrócił inny Sorewatase, aby je zdobyć, a kiedy mieli walczyć, z podłogi pojawiły się nagle dwa portale oddzielające Passion i Berry od Peach i Pine. Zostali teleportowani do Zakładu Przetwarzania Odpadów i skonfrontowali się z Soularem i Westarem. Passion walczyła z Westarem i Berry przeciwko Soularowi. Westar próbował przekonać Passion, by wróciła do Labiryntu i wciąż nazywał ją Eas. Passion próbowała go również przekonać, mówiąc mu, że Moebius używa go jako śmiecia, i mówiąc mu, że jeśli świat jest Labiryntem, nie będzie jeść pączków, które są jego Szczęściem. Gdy Westar miał ją właśnie zabić, wezwano do usunięcia dziury. Passion próbowała uciec, ale jej stopa utknęła w drutach, a złamana maszyna miała ją uderzyć, ale potem Westar ją uratował i zerwał druty, aby wyciągnąć stopę. Westar powiedział Passion, że jest głupcem, ale Passion powiedziała mu, że był dobrym przyjacielem, który zachowywał się jak towarzysz, mimo że go zdradziła, a on wciąż wołał jej imię. Ale potem Westar i Soular zostali wciągnięci i opuścili Passion i Berry w żałobie, tracąc przyjaciół, gdy poświęcili się, aby ocalić Pretty Cure. Pokonanie Mobieusa i Ratowanie Labiryntu. Wkrótce połączyli się ponownie z Peach i Pine, ale potem pojawiła się Northa i zwróciła się do swojej prawdziwej postaci potwora. Próbowali z nią walczyć, używając Happiness Hurricane, Love Sunshine Fresh, Healing Prayer Fresh i Espoir Shower Fresh i pokonali ją. Właśnie wtedy pojawił się Klein, pokazując im swoją okropną, prawdziwą, potworną formę i połączył go i Northę w 1 jako potwora. Był potężny, udało im się go zmęczyć i wykorzystali Lucky Clover Grand Finale, ale udało mu się go oprzeć i rzucić na ziemię. Już mieli się poddać, ale potem przyszła dziewczyna, aby pomóc Peach. Powiedziała jej, że uratowała ich wraz z Pretty Cures i chce im pomóc, co dało im odrobinę ducha. Wszyscy w Labiryncie przyszli ich pocieszyć. Potem pojawili się Westar i Soular, mówiąc im, żeby się nie poddawali. Passion i Berry były tak szczęśliwe, że żyli. Potwór miał zaatakować, ale Westar i Soular ochronili ich i mieszkańców Labiryntu. Ludzie z Labiryntu starali się pozostać silni i zachęcali Pretty Cure sercem, aby wstały i nie poddawały się. Pretty Cure stały po ich stronie, a dzięki sercom mieszkańców Labiryntu dali moc Pretty Cure i zmieniły się w Cure Angel. Pokonali potwora i polecieli do wieży, by uratować Chiffona. Spotkali Moebiusa i zobaczyli Chiffona. Cure Passion użyła swojej Passion Harp i użyła Happiness Hurricane, aby przekonać Moebiusa do przyłączenia się do dobra. Ale to się nie udało, ponieważ był robotem. Następnie zaatakował Pretty Cure i przejął nad nimi kontrolę, ale odzyskały przytomność. Wszyscy zebrali dużo serca, aby przygotować Loving True Heart Fresh !. W wyniku ataku Chiffon odzyskał przytomność i powrócił do swojej pierwotnej postaci, pokonał Moebiusa i uratował równoległe światy. Labirynt wkrótce dopingował to zwycięstwo, a Precure, Soular, Westar, Tarte, Azukina i Chiffon wrócili do Clover Town. Pod koniec podróży, gdy Moebius został pokonany, Setsuna decyduje się pójść za Soularem i Westarem z powrotem do Labiryntu, aby uczynić to miejsce szczęśliwym, tak jak to sprawiło, że Love and Clover Town ją uszczęśliwiło. Przed wyjazdem bierze udział i wygrywa konkurs taneczny z resztą Zespołu. Jednak Setsuna pojawia się w serii Pretty Cure All Stars od DX2 i później, sugerując, że co jakiś czas odwiedza Love, Miki i Inori. Eas "Jestem Eas. Mieszkanka Labiryntu i wierna służąca Lorda Moebiusa!" 我が名はイース。ラビリンス総統、メビウス様がしもべ！ "Wa ga na wa Īsu. Rabirinsu soutou, Mebiusu-sama ga shimobe!" jest częścią Setsuny, i jedną, która reprezentuje swoją przeszłość jako członeka Labiryntu. Cure Passion "Szkarłatne serce jest dowodem szczęścia! Świerzo dojrzała, Cure Passion!" 真っ赤なハートは幸せの証！熟れたてフレッシュ、キュアパッション！ "Makka no haato Shiawase wa no akashi! Uretate furesshu, Kyua Passhon! " to alter ego Setsuny. Reprezentuje szczęście a jej symbolem jest czerwone serce i prawdopodobnie trefl. . Cure Angel "Białe serce jest sercem każdego! Świeżo trrzepoczące, Cure Angel!" ホワイトハートはみんなの心！羽ばたけフレッシュ、キュアエンジェル！ "Howaito haato wa minna no kokoro! HabatakefFuresshu, Kyuaenjeru! " jest druga forma Cure Pretty Cure zyski w serii Ataki *'Happiness Hurricane ' *'Loving True Heart Fresh ' *'Lucky Clover Grand Finale ' Ciekawostki * Eas była pierwszą złą kobietą, która stała się prawdziwą częścią Precure. * Numer obywatela Eas w Labiryncie to # ES-4039781. Galeria Wideo thumb|left|300 px|Transformacja Setsuny Kategoria:Stubs Kategoria:Cures Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Fresh Precure! Kategoria:Fresh Precure! charakter Kategoria:Precure Kategoria:Czerwone Precure